It Hadn't Always Been Like This
by LucifernSatan
Summary: He remembered a face, faded with time, the details blurred too much but he knew the face, had known it as well as his own but that was a long time ago. Like he said, it hadn't always been like this... graphic content read at your own risk.
1. Prologue

****So here we are again, my second Sasuke/Naruto story :) This one's been nipping at my mind relentlessly to get out and it's finally getting it's wish. Be sure to read the warnings please, it's rated the way it is for a reason.

Warnings: boyxboy, rape, hints of child rape, child slave trading, cross dressing, abuse in all sense of the word, and overall bad things happen in this story.

Disclaimer: Easy... not mine.

* * *

**Prologue**

A loud moan escaped through pale lips, back arching in pleasure as his body was ruthlessly pounded into. His master always enjoyed it when he was responsive. He could feel the coil of heat tighten in his belly, could tell his master was close too, if the way his thrusts were becoming erratic was any indication and gave another wonton moan with a breathy cry of 'more'. His master complied eagerly, easily pushing the boy over the edge. His scream echoed in the dimly lit room while his cum spurt long ribbons across his abdomen, two hard thrusts later and his master was filling him with hot liquid.

The man quickly pulled out of him, leaving him sprawled and panting on the bed. He watched with half lidded eyes as his master did his pants back up and straightened out his shirt.

"You may stay here for a bit, My Pet, but be sure to be cleaned up and downstairs in time to greet our new guest," Long black hair curled around the man's waist, as he wasn't inclined to look at the boy as he spoke, "He is looking forward to meeting you, Sasuke." Sinister yellow eyes held his own coal black ones before his master was gone, door closed behind him.

Sasuke inhaled sharply, it hadn't always been like this, he used to be more than that man's slave. Closing his eyes tight, a face came to mind. It was faded by time, unable to see the details any longer but he knew the face, had known it as well as his own but that was a long time ago. Like he said, it hadn't always been like this...

* * *

Now I know it's short but it's only the prologue and if it's received well I shall continue to post for this story.

Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this and hope you enjoyed it :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Sasuke watched passively as his master greeted the new guest. He was sitting in his designated seat, next to his master's chair at the head of the table but not close enough to be included in the meal. He was fed in the kitchen beforehand.

"Ah, so is this the one you spoke of?" The raven stood as the men approached, he watched the man's beady eyes as they took in what he was wearing. His master preferred him in skimpy skirts and corsets (all tailored to fit the boy's body) which was quite amusing since the man detested women.

A long arm wrapped around his waist, gripping tightly at his hip, "Yes, this is Sasuke, my prized pet. I'm sure he will be glad to entertain you when our meal is finished."

He hated it when he was offered up to 'entertain' guests, but at least it was only a select few who received the privilege. A light sounding bell chimed, announcing dinner was served. The three returned to their seats, Sasuke between the two older men. They discussed many different things, most of which the black haired teen had no idea.

His master, a man named, Orochimaru, was what you would call a child slave trader. He would mostly pick children off the streets at night or rarely, if he found one he liked, purchased them from the orphanages. Sasuke hadn't been aware of who he was before he had been acquired.

Dinner had finished quickly, too fast for the brunet's liking and before he knew it, he was leading the man with the beady eyes down a long corridor where he was going to be forced into spending the night with him, however the man chose. All too soon, they reached the door and Sasuke bowed politely as he opened it, allowing Beady Eyes entrance before following, the door closing behind them.

xxx

The next morning found Sasuke alone in the living room, his favorite place in the whole mansion. He was forbidden to step foot outside and so spent his free time curled up on the couch, watching the sunlight move over the marble floors. The sheer white curtains that covered the floor to ceiling picture window, filtered the light like dancing crystals, leaving the black haired teen mesmerized. Sasuke hadn't seen the sun directly in years, since the night he was taken, and it left his skin a blemish free creamy almost white color. His master seemed to enjoy the way he looked and it wasn't like if he asked, the man would allow him outside. He had tried that when he was younger, receiving a slap on the cheek and a warning to never bring it up again or his punishment would be severe. Sasuke had obeyed and turned the room he now sat in, into his sanctuary. Orochimaru never used this living room, preferring the parlor on the other side of the entryway. It was equipped with a bar for serving guests so it made sense to Sasuke.

A light knock on the door frame caught the dark eyed boy's attention. Looking over his shoulder, he found the butler, an older gentleman with gray hair and equally gray eyes. The boy waited patiently for the man to speak before finally uttering a quiet, "Yes?"

"The master wishes to see you in his chambers." With the message passed along, the butler turned on his heel, heading off down the corridor.

Sasuke stood slowly, loathed to leave his sanctuary. He knew what the man wanted, there was pretty much only one thing his master ever wanted from him and he was hesitant to rush to him. But he also knew there was nothing else to be done about it, this was his life, the man owned him, mind, body and soul. With one last glance to the flickering sunlight, the brunet moved out of the room, heading for his master's chambers.

xxx

"You wished to see me, Master?" The raven stood just inside the closed bedroom door, inky black orbs watching his master's back as he moved about the room.

"Yes Sasuke, come in, come in," Those sinister yellow eyes bore into his own when Orochimaru turned abruptly to face him, "I have a new guest coming to the house. He's willing to do very important business with me and I need to make a good impression. So you shall be joining us tonight and I want you on your best behavior. Your outfit has been picked out and is ready for you. Go get cleaned up, he will be here in an hour."

With the slightest wave of the hand, he knew his master had dismissed him. Sasuke bowed even though the male wasn't looking and left the room silently, quickly making his way down the hallway. He needed a shower before changing clothes and he didn't have time to waste.

xxx

The clothes chosen for him were more conservative then he would have thought. The tight short shorts (one of very few in his impressive wardrobe) were a welcome change to the skimpy skirts that showed off his entire ass every time he sat down or bent over. The stockings were one of the longest he owned, going all the way up his thighs, stopping two or so inches below the end of his shorts. The boots were a stylist leather knee high, with only a small heel, that hugged his calves just right and the top was a long sleeved belly shirt with a wide v-neck that showed off almost all of his shoulders. The hem came to settle just at the last of his ribs, tight around the torso and biceps but with a slight flare that started at his elbows and ended at his knuckles. Walking confidently into the dining room, the brunet found that the new guest hadn't arrived yet and only his master was sitting in the grand chair at the head of the table.

"Ah My Pet, you made it on time, excellent!" A wave of his hand was all it took for the raven to come closer, "I see you like the items I picked out for you and they make you look simply ravishing." His master licked his lips, reaching out and yanking the boy into his lap.

Sasuke straddled Orochimaru's thighs, hands holding the arm rests while his master pulled his head down for a rough kiss. The male's abnormally long tongue forced its way into the brunet's mouth, tasting and teasing, until he back away moments later.

His fingers moved to trace the teen's face, "Still so beautiful. Even at the age of nineteen, you look so young. I've never had a pet last as long as you."

Dark midnight pools avoided their master's eye, "How-How old were the others?" It was asked in a meek voice, unsure if he'd get a response or a slap but decided to ask anyway.

The man waved his hand like he was shooing a bug from his face, "Fourteen or fifteen, sixteen was the eldest before you, but the others always looked much too old for my tastes and that's why I prefer you, dear Sasuke, you still look to be thirteen... so beautiful." The last little bit was mumbled as Orochimaru buried his face in the raven's bare neck, kissing and licking, but never leaving a mark. Nobody marked his skin, it was against his master's rules, even the man himself followed it. He claimed, 'It takes away from the young beauty', whatever that meant.

His master's fingers travelled down over his neck to his chest, the thumbs swiping over his cloth covered nipples. Sasuke's head fell back, chin length black bangs no longer framing his face, as a whimper escaped the teen's lips.

"So needy already? Perhaps it is because we never got to have our afternoon romp," The yellow eyed man chuckled, sliding his hands down over the half covered torso to pale hips and pulled them roughly into his own causing his pet to cry out in pleasure, "Maybe we have time for a quickie, if I just bend you over this table and take you, hard and fast."

Orochimaru's mouth was still peppering kisses along his neck and shoulder when a loud cough filled the large room. Sasuke's head, still thrown back in pleasure, tilted to the side slightly, just enough to see who it was. The butler stood at the entrance to the dining room, a tall man in a casual suit standing to his side, eyes averted and cheeks dusted pink.

Unhappy yellow eyes glanced up at the sound and seeing the two standing there, pushed Sasuke from his lap, "I see our guest has arrived. You shouldn't be so rude Pet, jumping me before company, undignified." His master stood smoothly from his chair and made his way across the room.

Now that he wasn't being molested, he was able to get a clear look at the man with his master. Shaggy blond hair that spiked up in every direction, deep swirling blue eyes, a handsome face even with the three whisker like marks on each cheek. The plain button up shirt and open blazer did nothing to hide his defined torso and the khaki style pants were snug around his hips but flowed straight down his legs, hiding the obviously strong thighs and calves. All in all, Sasuke had never seen a more gorgeous male in his entire life.

* * *

So I really don't have anything to say except I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and any comments are greatly appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 2 part 1

**Chapter Two part I**

Sasuke was walking through the park near his house, heading home. It was already eight o'clock and with winter approaching, the sun had set early. The park lamps were flickering to life around him and his mother would have been furious at him being out so late, if it wasn't for his big brother walking casually beside him. At twelve years old, Itachi was Sasuke's idol, he was awed by everything his brother had already achieved. The only reason their parents even allowed Itachi to walk his seven year old brother home was because he was a black belt in two forms of martial arts, he had started when he was three and they knew he could take care of him.

Itachi was never one for conversation but with his little brother, he'd always make the exception, "Did you have fun at your classmate's house?"

"Yeah!" Sasuke looked excited at the prospect of telling him all about it, "Gaara's a lot of fun! He doesn't talk much but his brother, Kankuro-Kankyto or whatever it was, talks _way_ too much and he plays with dolls!" The dark haired teen chuckled at the boy's disgusted/horrified face, reaching down to ruffle the spikes at the back of his head. Unperturbed, Sasuke continued, "But his big sister, Temari, she made us grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato slices in them. They were yum yum delicious!"

"You only liked them because of the tomato."

"Yeah so?" Itachi smirked at the pout that formed on the boy's face, his little arms crossed tightly over his chest.

An evil sounding chuckle filled the momentary silence before a voice spoke out, "How lovely, a little quality bonding between brothers."

"It's so sweet, I'm getting a cavity." Another more nasally voice added.

Itachi's obsidian orbs landed on a man with long black hair and ominous yellow snake like eyes. A giant of a human stood just to the right and a bit behind from him and four more men of different sizes, stood off to the left.

The snake like man made his way toward the pair, Itachi pushing his little brother behind him, "So beautiful, you truly live up to your namesake, don't you?" The man brushed his knuckles over the elder's cheek, the boy immediately slapping the hand away with a scowl, "And feisty too. Just like your father. I'm going to enjoy training you." The smirk that came to his features made Itachi shudder.

"You know who we are? How?" Whatever this person had planned for them, the elder raven knew it wasn't something good.

That evil smirk widened, "Your father is very good at keeping his children out of the spot light but everyone has their ways and mine are secret. Now how about you come along quietly, we wouldn't want to frighten little Sasuke, would we?"

Itachi stood taller at that, a snarl on his face, "You keep your filthy hands off my brother." He could feel Sasuke's fingers tightening in the back of his coat and he knew he wouldn't be able to fight with the boy hanging on. Reaching a hand behind him, the elder gently pried the fingers off, squeezing once in reassurance before letting go.

The man seemed to shrug, motioning with a hand and the four men off to the side came forward. Different looks of sadistic glee on their faces, with one or two cracking their knuckles as they approached.

"Don't hurt him too badly, I'd like to take the both of them if possible." Sinister yellow eyes glowed under the lamp light as he moved out of the way.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to do when his brother moved away from him, Itachi had never fought more than two at a time before, and the boy was worried that four was too many. The tiny brunet had huddled himself next to the lamp post, hoping that no one would pay him any attention. His big brother may be a dual black belt but he was not, his mother was allowed to be much more protective of her younger son and wouldn't let him take any martial arts until he was five. Even then, she would always stop any match whenever he was hit or knocked down, making it extremely hard for the boy to learn effectively.

A large hand landing on his shoulder had Sasuke jumping up in fright with a scream, "Itachi help!"

At the call of his name, the older boy kicked the man he was fighting in the stomach, sending him to the ground with a grunt of pain. He turned to take on the one after his brother but the other three blocked his way. Itachi could just see Sasuke, through the three large bodies, defending himself from the hands trying to grab him and unfortunately his little brother would have to cope until he got there, hopefully the boy could manage that long.

The little brunet was quickly backing away from the giant after him, he could see his brother couldn't help him but maybe if he could lose the guy in the dark then he could run home and get help. A pair of arms wrapping tightly around his waist ripped another scream from him. He struggled as much as he could, feet kicking and nails scratching up and down the person's arms. When one of the hands reached up to silence him, Sasuke bit down into the soft flesh between thumb and finger. The man holding him grunted, and before the boy could get his bearings, was practically thrown into the giant's arms. The large hands held his arms easily to his sides, suspended as he was in the air and making his feet useless when he was held out so far. Sasuke's dark orbs were wide as the yellow eyed man stomped up to them, he saw the strike before he felt it but it didn't matter either way, the force of it sent his head jerking harshly to the side. The last thing Sasuke saw before the black dots ate up his vision was his big brother rushing toward him, it was going to be okay then, Itachi never let bad things happen to him.

Itachi looked up at his brother's cry, watched the snake eyed man hit the boy and felt his blood boil at the sight of it, nobody hurt his little brother. The older Uchiha easily took out the last two men, the anger in his system making him faster, stronger. He charged them, fist raised but as he prepared to strike, his wrist was caught in a tight grip.

"That's enough of that boy. Don't you see it's pointless to fight me?"

The young raven spoke calmly, "Release my brother and let us both be on our way, then I'll stop."

"So arrogant, you Uchiha are all the same. Thinking you're so superior to everyone else but beware of the ants you step on, one day they may start biting back. Unfortunately, your parents are going to be learning this the hard way," The man twisted the hand holding the boy's wrist to check his watch, "In three, two, one..."

_BOOM!_

The boy's head whipped toward the sound. Dark billowing clouds rose to the sky, bright red-orange flames licked up, trying desperately to keep hold of the black plumes of smoke. Itachi's coal black eyes widened slightly as he realized where exactly the fire was, "...No..." He whispered, turning quickly back to the snake man, "You did this, didn't you?! You're scum!" His oil colored orbs hazed over with red, his other hand already fisted for a strike but he was angry and sloppy which made it an easy catch in the bastard's other hand.

"Now now, that's not going to bring your parents back-"

"Fuck you!" The words were joined by a large wad of spit against the yellow eyed man's cheek.

Calmly wiping the saliva away, the man chuckled, "If that's the way you want it, so be it," A loud crack was heard in the silence that followed as he bent the boy's wrist until it snapped. Itachi bit his lip to keep in the scream threatening to escape but a pain filled grunt passed his clenched teeth instead. The bastard threw him to the ground, the boy barely catching himself with his good hand as he hit the dirt path, "Make sure he can't follow us."

The four lackeys that Itachi had beaten earlier surrounded him, the pain started then, all over his entire body. He wasn't sure how long he lasted before he passed out but the last he ever saw of Sasuke was the giant tossing his little brother over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and disappearing into the shadows with the snake eyed monster.

xxx

The ringing phone woke the couple sleeping soundly in their bed, "Answer the phone." One nudged the other in the side with his foot.

"Why can't you get it? It's on your bedside table." The other grumbled as he rolled over to face his sleeping bedmate.

"Because I'm sleeping."

"Well I am too."

One dark eye opened half way, "Please..."

Unfortunately, the second man's eyes were open too and the pleading look made him scowl and sit up. Crawling over his lover, he grabbed the still ringing phone and put it to his ear, "Hello?" His scowl turned to shock before frowning, "No I'm not, just a minute..." He covered the microphone, "Kakashi it's for you."

The first man, Kakashi sat up as well, taking the phone, "Hello?"

_"Is this Kakashi Hatake?"_

"Yes, how may I help you?"

_"My name is Shizune, a nurse at the General Hospital. We have a young boy here by the name of Itachi Uchiha,"_ The silver haired man frowned, wondering why they would be calling him about this, _"As his legal guardian, we need you to come down to the hospital and fill out a few forms for us."_

"What?! Where are his parents?!" Kakashi was having a hard time understanding what exactly was going on, was he still dreaming?

Iruka Umino was just as confused, only hearing one half of the conversation. His lover seemed distraught about whatever the woman on the other end was saying and it was making him worry. He was tempted to lean closer to try and hear but decided against it, he could interrogate him after.

_"Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha were critically injured when their home exploded just over two hours ago. It is very unlikely either will survive the night. Young Itachi was found beaten to near death in the park by his house though his injuries are critical, he made it through surgery and should easily survive until morning."_ The woman paused for only a moment, the silver haired man could hear a second voice over the line and dread filled him when the lady returned, _"I'm afraid I have an update on Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. I have just been informed that neither made it. I'm sorry for your loss."_

Kakashi lurched forward on the bed, his free hand covering his mouth. Iruka was beside him instantly, rubbing his back and asking quietly what was wrong. The man couldn't answer, couldn't tell his lover that the people who helped him all through college and were the first to promote his own martial arts business were dead.

_"Mr. Hatake? Mr. Hatake? Are you still there?"_

The voice on the phone pulled him from his hysteria for the moment, "Yes, sorry. What were you saying?"

_"We are going to need you to come down to the hospital now-"_

"Will I be able to see Itachi?" His dark eyes darted back and forth in his agitation before something important came to mind, "What about Sasuke? Where's Sasuke?"

_"I'm afraid we don't have anyone here by that name. We will check with the officers on the case and other hospitals in the area but we will still need you to-"_

"Yes yes, I'll be there shortly." Kakashi didn't wait for the woman to reply before disconnecting. Dropping the phone on the bed, he leapt from between the sheets and rushed across the hall to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet.

The brunet followed quickly, pulling the man's long silver hair from his face and rubbing his back in small, soothing circles. When Kakashi was finished emptying his stomach, the man stood on shaking legs and made his way to the sink, rinsing his mouth and brushing his teeth before slumping back onto the now closed toilet seat, head in his hands.

Now seemed to be the best time to ask the questions burning at the front of Iruka's mind, "Kakashi, what was that phone call all about? What about Itachi and Sasuke? Please tell me what's going on."

Silver strands shook as he spoke, not lifting his head, "Fugaku and Mikoto... they... they're dead," The brown eyed man gasped in shock, a hand going to cover his mouth. The silence in the room was deafening but he didn't speak, waiting for his lover to finish, "Itachi is in critical condition at the hospital. Apparently he was beaten badly in the park by his house and nobody seems to know where Sasuke is. They want me down there now and I don't know if they'll even let me see Itachi or not."

Iruka crawled to his knees and wrapped the near sobbing man in a tight hug, he wanted desperately to cry too but he couldn't just yet. He had to be strong for his lover. The brunet opened his mouth to speak, but the words spoken were not his own.

"Ruka? I heard someone being sick. Is Kashi not feeling well?" A small ten year old blond stood in the bathroom doorway, his blue eyes shining in the bright lighting.

Iruka shook his head, "Everything's alright Naruto. Go back to bed, I'll be in shortly to check on you."

"But why are you guys crying? What's wrong?" The boy looked on the verge of tears himself and the brunet never could turn away crying children.

"Come here," He held open an arm for the child to crawl into his lap and cuddle against his chest, "Do you remember Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha?"

The blond nodded vigorously, "Yeah, Mrs. Mikoto was really nice and she brought cookies for us but Mr. Fugaku was kinda scary when he wasn't smiling. I remember they said they'd bring their kids next time they came to visit." The large grin on the boy's face made tears slip from Iruka's brown eyes.

"Naruto... Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha won't be coming to visit again," The grin disappeared instantly, a frown taking its place, "Something bad happened at their house and they won't ever be coming to visit again."

Naruto wrinkled his nose once then his eyes went slightly wide as understanding dawned on him, "You mean they aren't coming back the same way Mommy and Daddy aren't coming back." It wasn't a question, it was a statement... the boy knew exactly what he was talking about.

Naruto couldn't remember why they went out for supper or to which restaurant, all the memories before and a lot after were lost to him but he could vividly see the events in that dreaded alleyway...

_The small family had just left the restaurant, celebrating their son's second birthday. Minato Namikaze had his arm wrapped firmly around his wife's waist, his other arm was full of his son, who was pointing excitedly at everything they passed. So when a lanky looking man stopped in front of them, Minato couldn't defend his family as they were herded at gun point into the nearby alley._

_Near the back of the dark corridor, where people passing by couldn't see or hear them, the man stopped moving, "Alright, hand over all your valuables and nobody gets hurt."_

_The blond haired father immediately reached into his pocket for his wallet, a hand halting the process almost as soon as it had started, "What are you doing?! Don't give this dirt bag anything!" His wife hissed in his ear._

_"Kushina please, just give him what he wants and he'll leave us alone." The redhead scowled but followed her husband's example, tossing her purse and jewelry at the man's feet._

_The mugger grinned, crooked yellow teeth showing. He looked satisfied, about to reach down and grab his loot before a lecherous sneer formed on his face, "Hey you, Foxy Lady, back your pretty self against that back wall," The man turned to Minato, "Don't worry, we'll only be a few minutes."_

_Kushina nearly retched at the mere thought, "Never you sick pervert!"_

_"What did you call me?"_

_While his wife was arguing with their mugger, Minato slipped towards the side wall and setting the bundle in his arms down on the bottom step of a small staircase, placed a kiss to his forehead, "Stay here Naruto and don't make any noise alright? Mommy and Daddy will come and get you when it's over." Another kiss to the top of the boy's blond mop before he made his way back to his wife, "Please Kushina, how about we all just calm down and I'm sure we can come to an agreement."_

_Navy orbs narrowed at him, "You can't be saying that you want that asshole to touch me, are you?!"_

_"No of course not, but we can't just yell at him, he has a gun."_

_"Well I'm not just going to bend over for him! I wouldn't let him near me with a ten foot pole!"_

_"Shut up! Just shut up the both of you! Now Foxy Lady, against the back wall." The mugger didn't look very happy anymore and Minato was worried things would get out of hand if they didn't cooperate._

_"I told you no!"_

_"Kushina-"_

_A silenced handgun was suddenly pointed at the blond's chest, "I told you to shut up!"_

_"Okay, please I'm sure we can-" His sentence was cut off as a bullet tore through his chest. Minato gasped in pain, looking down at the red liquid spreading over his white dress shirt. His blue spheres glanced to his wife, who had her hands over her mouth in horror as his shaking legs collapsed from under him and he dropped to the ground, somehow ending up on his back. The blond's head twisted to the side, his eyes landing on his beautiful two year old boy, sadness clenched his heart as he was unable to comfort the crying child. Kushina finally snapped out of her trance, a scream ripping from her throat. Minato heard his wife's yell cut off abruptly and knew what had happened, could feel the thud through the dirty ground and felt her warm blood pooling around his own outstretched hand. It hurt that he was too weak to even turn his head and look at her a last time but it didn't matter, with blue orbs still open, Minato took one last breath before stilling._

_The mugger squinted his eyes, surveying the two unmoving bodies and bending down, he began collecting the personal belongings of the people he had just killed. As he stood to leave was when he heard the crying. Finding the child was easy enough, the boy was under a dim light against the side wall, and he smirked widely as he approached._

_"Hey kid," At the voice Naruto looked up, crying harder when it wasn't one of his parents, "Hey stop crying would ya," The blond seemed to ignore the man but only until he was grabbed and thrown to the ground. The mugger straddled the small boy, feet holding the child's kicking legs down while his knees held Naruto's arms to his sides, "Ya know, you're kinda foxy looking too, just like your Mommy. But you're missing something important." Reaching into his back pocket, the lanky male pulled a small switchblade out. His grin was sinister looking as he grabbed a fist full of blond hair and twisted the boy's head to one side._

_Naruto was crying, little whimpers and sniffles as he called out for his parents. He screamed as the knife bit into his skin, "It hurts! Mommy... Daddy... it hurts! Stop, it hurts! Daddy! Mommy!"_

_The man just laughed and when he had finished three even cuts on one cheek, he wrenched the boy's head roughly to the other side, digging the blond's fresh wounds into the dirty concrete and starting the process over again. He finished quickly enough, "There, now you really are foxy." Laughing, he climbed off the child and left him to sob on the ground._

It was hours later when Naruto was finally found by one of the chefs of the restaurant the family had eaten at. The man recognized them and the police were called. Minato and Kushina had no other family for the child to go to and he was placed into an orphanage, one that just happened to be frequented by none other than Iruka Umino (who regularly volunteered at multiple places), and quickly grew attached to the blond and brought him home within the first month.

The small blond head was buried into Iruka's chest, the boy's shoulders shaking as unwanted memories came to the forefront of all their minds, "Shh... Everything's going to be okay."

Kakashi cleared his throat, not wanting his voice to be scratchy, "Ruka's right. Even though something very bad happened and Fugaku and Mikoto won't be visiting again, their kids, remember how they said they were around your age?" At the slight nod, he continued, "Well they're going to be coming to stay with us from now on."

Watery blue orbs looked up at that, first into his adopted father's brown eyes and then into the darker ones of his silver haired second father, "Really?" The voice was quiet and meek, not the usual vibrant and loud way things were normally said.

Iruka nodded, "Yup. Kashi is going to take care of them the same way I take care of you. Is that alright with you? Do you mind sharing your family with two more little boys?"

At first the brunet was worried Naruto might get possessive, like he did sometimes over his father figures, but the bright smile and nod made the knot in his chest loosen just a bit, "That means I'm going to have two brothers right? I wouldn't mind having brothers to play with all the time," The boy paused momentary, chin in hand and looking to the ceiling, "As long as I don't have to share my toys all the time too."

Both men chuckled a bit, Kakashi finally getting to his feet, "I should get going." His brown eyed lover only nodded, a sad smile on his face. He inclined his head just slightly, the same small smile on his lips and let his family know he'd keep them posted. The last thing he heard as he headed back into his bedroom to change was the two arguing about going back to bed.

"But I'm not tired anymore."

"That doesn't matter. It's after ten Naruto and you have school."

"But Ruka..."

"No buts young man."

Finished changing, the silver haired man let out a laugh as he slipped into his boots and coat and left the house, heading off to see about his new wards.

* * *

I must say this chapter was ridiculous! I had a hard time writing it and then every time I thought I was done, I found something more to add to it. It got to the point that I had to split it into two parts and even now I'm still adding to part two. But hopefully I'll have the second half done soon.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I'd love to hear from you 3 Like it, hate it? Please tell me :)


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

And finally the second half of chapter two! Read, enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter Two part II**

Kakashi stood in front of a door, staring intently at the wooden surface as he waited for the doctor to join him. In the room was one of the boys he had agreed to take into his custody, take home with him and care for until they were old enough to go out into the world and live for themselves. They had said Itachi was in bad shape and it might be weeks to months before he was able to leave the hospital. It made Kakashi worry even more, if Sasuke wasn't in the house like the police claim then he had to have been with his brother. He knew the Uchihas and they never let Sasuke walk around alone at night, Itachi was sent out to fetch him when neither of them could do it. So whoever attacked Itachi must have done something to Sasuke as well, it was the only explanation Kakashi could come up with but until he could talk to the injured boy, it was all just theory.

The clack of heels drew his attention from the wooden door, a fairly tall woman in a white doctor's coat was heading his way down the hallway. Her blonde hair was in low pigtails and her honey colored eyes were focused on him. She stopped in front of the silver haired man, eyeing him almost suspiciously, before extending her hand, "I'm Dr. Tsunade Densetsu and you must be Kakashi Hatake, correct?"

"Yes, it'd be a pleasure if not for the unfortunate circumstances," The silveret said, giving her hand a firm shake, "If we could, I'd like to see Itachi now."

"Of course, please right this way."

He followed her into the room, closing the door behind him, and stopping in horror at the sight on the bed. The strong student he knew from his classes was gone and a helpless little boy was laying in his place. He had been briefed on Itachi's condition, knew it was going to be bad but seeing him wrapped practically from head to toe in bandages and plaster made it feel so much more real.

Tsunade stepped up to the footboard, slipping the metal clipboard from its place at the end of the bed. Honey colored eyes scanned the contents before moving to stand beside Kakashi, "I know you've been told about his condition but I'd like to go through his injures with you now, if that's alright?"

Kakashi nodded once, dark orbs locked on the boy's battered face.

"Let's see here... well as you can see, his head and face is mostly unscathed with a large gash near his temple, stitches were needed. Both eyes are swollen shut, mostly from his broken nose. There's some swelling around the jaw line but it's nothing to worry about.

Moving down, his torso is almost entirely bruised, he has at least three cracked ribs and one broken. His right wrist is broken, a clean break and should heal nicely. His left arm, both the radius and alna were broken, metal screws were needed to fix the break. His left shoulder was also dislocated, the slot was free of debris and reinserted smoothly.

Hmm... all the bones in his left leg minus the femur and some of the smaller bones in his toes have been broken at least once, multiple screws were required to repair the damage. His right knee, the way it was dislocated, lead us to the assumption that his attackers held his leg up and stomped on it until it snapped."

Anger had Kakashi's hands balled into tight fists at his sides, afraid to move in case he attacked the doctor next to him. The woman placed her hand gently on his shoulder, "I know this is horrible and you have every right to be furious but being angry will only make things worse. Itachi needs someone to support and comfort him, his parents are dead and his brother missing. He'll have enough anger without adding yours to it."

"Has there been any leads in finding out what happened, who did this? The Uchiha's house fire, his attack and finding Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not privy to that information. I can send an officer your way to update you."

Kakashi's anger had faded and he slumped down into the chair next to the bed, watching the dark haired boy sleep. He shook his head, silver strands swishing quietly against the back of the chair. In the quiet of the room, both heard the groan of pain from the bed. The silveret jumped forward, hoping the child was waking up, while Dr. Densetsu moved around to the other side though it seemed to be nothing, Itachi still slept, lips mouthing words but no sounds escaping. Kakashi collapsed back into the chair as Tsunade bid him goodnight and left the room. He knew he wasn't leaving until the boy woke up and nobody was sure when that would be, so the dark eyed man got comfortable in his spot, head thrown back and eyes closed though he knew no sleep was going to claim him.

xxx

It was closing in on two months when Itachi was finally released from the hospital. All the superficial wounds and bruising had healed and he'd made extraordinary progress in his physiotherapy. The boy was able to use crutches for short periods of time, his healing shoulder unable to support his weight. The bones in his arms were mostly repaired, the casts removed and only tightly wrapped bandages were left. A brace had been put on his dislocated knee, letting it bend naturally but keeping it from popping out of place again. Itachi's left leg was still in a cast, the multiple breaks taking longer to heal then the rest.

At first Itachi was angry and bitter when the police came to speak to him about his family. He had told them his story and an amber alert had been put out on his brother though even after two months, there had been no sight of Sasuke anywhere.

Kakashi had been a constant in his healing process, always calm and understanding but Itachi could see the anger in the man's eyes, letting the boy know that his words weren't just excuses and that he really understood how he felt. The silver haired male`s lover had come to visit once during his stay at the hospital, the man was gentle and caring, almost more of a mother figure then a father. He hadn't met Iruka's adopted son during his recovery but he would as soon as he was taken to his new home.

The lazy man was waiting for him as he was wheeled to the hospital entrance, all the last minute paperwork finished. Itachi was allowed to take home a wheelchair for the next month or so until he was able to get around on his crutches all the time. He still had physio three times a week for the next four to five months with weekly checkups or until his doctor said otherwise.

The wheelchair stopped in front of his new guardian, "Hey kiddo, ready to get out of here?" Kakashi smirked as he moved to push Itachi to the car.

"Hn." The young raven refused to look his way and only grunted in response.

The trip to the house was a silent one, not that Kakashi didn't attempt conversation but Itachi seemed to be off in another world or perhaps he was simply ignoring him, not that he could tell the difference. Eyes the color of the night sky surveyed the quaint little two story house as they pulled into the driveway, no one was standing on the lawn with homemade signs for him or anything embarrassing like that and Itachi was pretty relieved with that. He had the feeling it was something Iruka would do. The boy was helped from the car and steadied on his crutches, his guardian following him up the short walk. At the front door, Kakashi went back to the car to retrieve the wheelchair and a large suitcase. Since all of Itachi`s belongings were destroyed in the fire, the silveret had gone shopping and bought a wide selection of clothes for the boy. As the man returned, the door opened to allow Iruka through to help Kakashi, he smiled gently at the raven after he placed the suitcase inside the entrance. The brunet turned back and led Itachi in with a hand on the boy`s back, pale skin furrowing between the eyes in a scowl at the gesture.

Once everyone was inside and the door shut behind them, the brown haired male moved toward the stairs, "Naruto! Kakashi`s home!" There was a muffled cheer and then the thumping sound of someone upstairs stomping their way down to them.

"Kashi!" Pools of black watched passively as a tiny blond boy came charging into the room and full out tackled his guardian. He barely stumbled though, catching the child easily.

"Hey kiddo! Been good while I was gone?" The silveret chuckled, plopping the kid back on the floor.

The golden mop flew everywhere as he nodded enthusiastically, looking quite a bit like a bobble head, "Yup, I was!" Naruto's aquatic blue spheres immediately zeroed in on Itachi, moving to stand in front of him. Tilting his head to the side, he glanced at his adopted father from the corner of his eye, "So, this is my new brother? But you said I'd have two, where's the other one?"

The dark haired youth looked livid, glaring down at the blond's back. He heard nothing of what Iruka was saying, that didn't matter to him. Itachi didn't want a new brother; he wanted Sasuke, _his_ little brother! Coal black eyes suddenly met with blue and the guilty look in those deep pools shocked him. The raven kept his blank face though, waiting for whatever this boy had to say.

The blond didn't apologize but instead extended his hand, "Hi, I'm Naruto! I know you already have a little brother but I've never had one before, and I was wondering if you'd like to have another one?"

The kicked puppy look had never worked on Itachi, not even when Sasuke had done it. Using his crutches, he pushed Naruto aside, and started to hobble further into the house. As the raven haired youth moved past, he felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it was Kakashi. He didn't need to look at his teacher turned guardian to know what the man wanted.

"Hn, fine. My name is Itachi." The boy didn't glance back before he continued into the kitchen and missed the sunny grin on the young blond's face.

xxx

It was late, the whole house was quiet and Itachi was sure everyone else had gone to bed. For the first time in his life he hadn't celebrated Sasuke's birthday with him. The realization that morning that he was never going to see his little brother again had hit him hard, and he hadn't had the strength to get out of bed. Iruka had brought him food throughout the day but Itachi hadn't had an appetite for anything.

A soft knock on his door had dark eyes turning away from the ceiling. A blond mop poked through the opening, "Tachi?" The surprisingly timid voice asked from the doorway, "Can I come in?"

Itachi didn't respond but his lack of acknowledgement was answer enough for Naruto, who shuffled his way to the side of the bed. After pausing and staring for a long moment, the decision to crawl in beside the older teen and cuddle into his side was made and quickly done.

"Do you miss them?"

Midnight spheres stayed focused on the shadowy ceiling, "Hmm... My parents? I suppose. They were never around much, busy as they were."

"What about your brother?" Glowing cerulean watched intently as the elder crinkled his face in an odd show of pain.

Itachi resisted the urge to yell at the boy (he didn't know better after all), "It was Sasuke's birthday today," He started with a forceful sigh, "I've never missed his birthday before."

The brunet jerked at the feel of arms wrapping tightly around his middle. Looking down, he found that messy golden mass resting on his chest and without thought, enfolded the younger into his own arms, cheek against blond locks.

Long minutes past in silence until finally, Naruto shifted, "You know, if you want I could help you look for him?"

The teen snorted, "There is no point, he's gone."

"That's not true! He's not dead which means you can keep looking until you find him."

Itachi glanced down at the glaring blue eyes in wonder, "Your naivety is astounding."

"I don't know what that means but I don't like the sound of it," As the boy paused to take an angry breath, he heard a sound he'd never heard coming from the raven haired teen before. Chuckling, honest to goodness chuckling had a large grin splitting Naruto's face, "You're laughing!"

A cough covered chuckle, "I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Go to sleep, Naruto." Itachi put a hand over the boy's mouth as he opened it to say something else.

When both were calm again and on the verge of sleep, a groggy voice whispered, "Don't worry Tachi, we'll find him together."

"Yeah sure."

"It's a promise then?"

Itachi smiled softly into the darkness, thoughts of Sasuke filling his head, "It's a promise."

xxx

"Hey Tachi?" The thirteen year old blond asked, eyes closed, from his spot sprawled across the elder boy's bed.

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

Naruto rolled his baby blues behind his lids before answering, "Yeah yeah whatever. I was trying to ask you a question here," He heard a slight hum in acknowledgement, so continued, "Can you tell me about Sasuke?"

The dark haired teen went rigid in the chair at his desk, the clacking broke off as his fingers froze over the keyboard, leaving the room in silence. The blond quickly opened his mouth to take the words back (they'd never really spoken about Sasuke before) when Itachi's deep voice spoke up, "What would you like to know?"

His voice was smooth and quiet, with a tone Naruto had never heard from his older brother before. He spoke just as softly, not wanting to ruin the moment, "Anything. Whatever you want to talk about."

Itachi kept his back to the blond, knowing his eyes would give away how much it still hurt to think about his little brother, "Very well... Sasuke adored me when we were young. He looked up to me the way most children look up to their parents. Ours weren't around very often and so he turned to me in their stead. He was also incredibly naive, believing everyone to be his friend and I had to save him from a few sticky situations. I remember this onetime..."

xxx

The slamming of the front door and the clomp of booted feet was the very loud sign that his roommate was home. Twenty one year old Itachi Uchiha sat at his desk, in front of his laptop, writing up his first report as a Konoha detective. He had decided at an early age to always leave his bedroom door open, closing it had never done any good anyway, and moments later, a blond blur flung itself onto his freshly made bed.

"I don't know how you did it, Tachi?" Came the mumbled voice through a pillow.

The dark haired male hummed distractedly, "Did what, Naruto?"

"This College thing and so young too. It sucks hardcore!" The younger of the two flipped onto his back, hugging the pillow to his chest.

"It's only your first year, it'll get worse before it gets better."

Fortunately for Itachi's ears, the blond covered his face in the available fluff before screaming at the top of his lungs, and when he had finished, pulled the pillow back slightly, "Don't tell me that, you jerk!"

The elder watched, amused as Naruto then began to roll side to side in a sad attempt to do... well Itachi wasn't quite sure what the other was trying to accomplish but he was sure that it wasn't working. Turning back to his screen, dark eyes scanned the written words as the clacking of keys resumed.

"I really don't think I'm going to make it through this year yet alone the next three."

At the dismal voice, the young detective turned to look at his brother (the boy had been extremely determined and incredibly irresistible and had somehow managed to worm his way into the male`s heart), sad blue orbs met his obsidian ones and Itachi sighed silently, "Naruto, you know that you don't have to do this, I never asked you to join the force with me. Nobody will be upset if you drop out and do what you really want to."

That caused the blond to jolt into an upright position, "But this _is_ what I really want to do! I want to help you find Sasuke no matter what!"

"The chances of actually finding my brother are none. I'm doing this because I don't want another to go through what I did."

"But Tachi, what about our promise to find him together?"

The blank look in those black as night eyes told Naruto that the elder believed that that had been a child's promise and an unreachable goal. Without a word, Itachi turned back to his computer, the clicking of the keyboard effectively ending the conversation. Ocean spheres watched his adopted big brother thoughtfully for a minute, coming to the realization that the dark haired male assumed Sasuke dead and it was killing him inside. With new determination, Naruto jumped from the bed and headed for his own room. The blond was going to study hard and keep that impossible promise. He was going to find out what happened to Sasuke and either bring the boy home or get that long sought after closure for his brother.

* * *

I'd like to take this moment to give a BIG Thank You! to all of you who have read and reviewed/favorited. It always makes my day to see that XD

So I hope you enjoyed and I'd love to hear any comments :3


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Naruto put on an easy smile for the man, shaking his hand and exchanging pleasantries, but his blue orbs were glued to the young boy Orochimaru had been kissing. It didn't matter that he had never met Itachi's brother before, just one look and he would have thought a younger Itachi was standing there instead of a stranger.

"I see you are enjoying the view." The snake bastard's smirk at the comment almost made the blond punch him.

He managed to keep the smile in place though, "Oh yes, very beautiful." It wasn't a lie either, the boy was a looker. All the while, azure eyes never left the teen waiting patiently by the table.

"Then perhaps we should make our way to our seats, dinner will be ready momentarily."

Orochimaru gestured with his hand to follow and Naruto noticed the butler had disappeared at some point. The blonde tried hard to quell his nervousness, but finally meeting a boy you've only heard about in stories from your older brother figure is kind of nerve wracking.

xxx

Oil black eyes were wide, the most gorgeous man Sasuke had ever seen in his entire life (and he'd had the 'pleasure' of meeting quite a few men), was heading his way, _with_ _his master _and he'd suddenly forgotten how to behave. His master was going to punish him severely if he screwed this up for him. When the two men arrived in front of him, Sasuke could only stare passively as Orochimaru ran his fingers along the small of his back (the man was definitely still horny) as he introduced the raven to the blue eyed beauty. The first and most obvious thing the black haired teen noticed was the blond didn't ogle him like all the others, in fact, he barely glanced his way, almost like he was afraid or something. Second, that smile was fake, it looked so forced on the man's face, Sasuke was worried his face might just crack right open. And third, whatever important business this person was going to do for his master, he had the feeling it was not being done willingly.

The dinner bell chimed and the party fell into their seats. At first the conversation was light and uninteresting but soon enough the two men began discussing their business endeavor and boy, was Sasuke shocked to find out what the blond planned on doing for his master. No wonder the man was so adamant about this dinner going well.

"Like I said the other day, I already have the buyers and the means to ship the 'merchandise' through customs, we just need to hash out the details." The blond man, Naruto, as he'd been introduced as, continued.

Sasuke tuned out the words being said, instead listening to the sweet melody of the blond's voice. Not many men had such a light sounding voice... well not the ones that usually associated with his master. And the bright golden hair and glowing pools of blue reminded him deeply of the sky. He was so lost in his melancholy that he didn't notice they had finished until his master stood from his chair. Hurrying to follow, the raven jumped gracefully to his feet, and it was just in time for his master's arm to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Excellent! My butler will escort you to your room for tonight, and we will speak more over breakfast." The butler was standing just behind Naruto as the words were being spoken, and the blond looked unsure as to whether or not the man had been standing there the whole time.

When the exchange was finished and the two had finally left the dining room, Sasuke suddenly found himself pinned to the edge of the large table. Sloppy, open mouthed kisses were placed along his shoulder and neck, his head falling to the side to give more access. While his own pale hands fisted in his master's dress shirt, the man's hand was sliding down his back and under his tight top, pushing it up his torso, the other supporting the both of them against the table. Those long fingers quickly found their way to his nipples, pinching and twisting, making all kinds of erotic noises escape Sasuke's lips. His master grabbed him by the waist, lifting him easily onto the table but instead of moving back up to his chest, where the man's mouth was still working on his neck, those fingers deftly opened his shorts and pulling his erection free, fisted it roughly and began a fast pace. The dark haired teen cried out in pleasure, trying desperately to buck into the sweet friction but his master's other hand held his hip to the table top. Within a handful of strokes, Sasuke was screaming out his release, the hand milking every moment from the boy.

After a few minutes of sweet torture, the raven's hips were grabbed again and he was lifted and twisted to face the table. With a hand pressing against mid back, Sasuke was forced to bend at the waist, hands gripping the edge of the table tightly.

"Stay like this," Orochimaru's whispered words sent shivers down his spine, "I've wanted you in this position for hours now." A long wet tongue lapped along the shell of the boy's ear before a hot mouth was ravishing the other side of his neck, all the way to his shoulder and back.

Sasuke moaned loudly, arching into his master's chest, begging for more. Finally, the man pulled back, admiring the view, his hands squeezing gently at his taut ass. The hands slid up the porcelain skin of his back, wrapping around to his chest and back down to his flat stomach. Talented fingers outlined his belly button, dipping inside a few times before moving the rest of the way to his growing arousal. Tracing the length of it in teasing motions until coal black orbs disappeared behind their lids. Sasuke groaned in frustration, hips bucking pleadingly, silently asking to be touched properly. There was another moment of light touches before that hand fisted him fully, moans and cries of pleasure released with each stroke.

Past the haze of pleasure, Sasuke could hear the sound of shuffling fabric and he knew that his master was ready to take him. He was right, his shorts were pulled over the curve of his ass, left to bunch at the top of his thighs. A hand was gripping one of his cheeks but instead of squeezing, it was spreading, allowing his master access to his entrance. It wouldn't be the first time the man had taken him dry and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. His master was never gentle with him, hardly ever used lube, didn't bother with preparation but as the man pressed into the tight hole, his hand kept a continuous motion over the boy's length. Sasuke panted, the familiar mix of pained pleasure making him tense until Orochimaru was fully inside.

His master's over heated body covered his own, large hands placed to each side of his smaller ones on the table, and then he lurched forward as the man started a brutal pace. Neither tried to muffle Sasuke's screams and moans, so loud the kitchen staff was sure to hear. Again the raven didn't last long (his master enjoyed being rough and made sure both came quickly), Orochimaru's seed burning him inside out. Sasuke only got a minute or two to catch his breath before his master was pulling out of him and straightening up.

"Don't just stand there like a whore Pet, go get cleaned up and changed. I'm sure our new guest is curious to where you've run off to," The teen slowly stood up, turning to face his master, inky black depths watched the man put himself away before being caught in yellow orbs, "Oh and be sure to wear your nicest evening wear for the man. I'm sure he'll like that." Orochimaru smirked, leaving the boy to get himself together.

xxx

The blond was in his new room for the night, getting ready for bed when he heard the knocking. He had thrown his blazer over a chair in the corner as he'd entered the room and the buttons of his dress shirt had quickly followed. The fly of his pants had been next when he'd tried and failed to yank his shirt out of his pants. This was his appearance when the knocking started, and thinking it was just the butler again, had called for them to come in. Image his surprise as he turned to greet the gray haired man only to meet with dark obsidian eyes. The raven looked delicious in a short black sheer baby doll, slight ruffling along the bottom and also around the chest area. Naruto couldn't really see the matching thong but he knew it was there. Staring for another long moment, blue eyes finally tore their gaze from the mostly naked boy and to the floor, reprimanding himself in his head the whole time about ogling his step brother's little brother, it was not right, no matter _how_ hot he looked.

xxx

Sasuke watched baffled as the blond ripped his azure stare from him to the floor. He couldn't make sense of it, the first man ever that the raven actually wanted to go to bed with and he seemed frightened to even look at him. Well, Sasuke was going to fix that problem right now.

Swaying his hips just slightly as he walked the few steps into the blond's space, his hands immediately going to run over the beautifully sculpted, tanned chest and abs. Naruto was even more gorgeous up close, bare skin glistening in the overhead lighting, pale fingers tracing every line and curve of his torso.

Locking his gaze with the summer sky, Sasuke smirked, "You don't have to hold back or resist, my master sent me here, he wants you to enjoy yourself." The boy used his sexiest voice, dropping his lids just enough to look up through his lashes.

Naruto gulped audibly at the sight before the words registered, and anger darkened blue spheres, "I don't give a fuck what that snake bastard wants! I can't... _we_ can't do this!"

The brunet felt himself wanting to glare at the idiot, but he held back and instead, slid his hands lower down the man's body, playing with the hem of surprisingly bright orange boxers, "I'll do anything you ask me to," Sasuke dropped to his knees, his fingers slipping further inside the fabric to feel more smooth skin, "Anything at all. I can make you feel _so_ good."

"I'm sure you can," Naruto frowned, the things that snake bastard must've done to make the boy act this way, disgusting. His breath hitched when a wet tongue suddenly lapped along the length of his mostly soft shaft, still covered by his boxers and earning a twitch in response, "But..." His voice cracked over the word as a hot mouth joined the tongue, sucking on the head of his quickly growing arousal. Blue orbs made the mistake of looking down and very nearly let the teen have his way. His mind supplied the sight of his older brother thoroughly kicking the shit out of him for having sex with the man's little brother and that thought cleared his mind enough to reach down and pull the brunet to his feet, "Enough! I'm not doing anything with you, is that clear?"

Sasuke glared angrily, "You moron, what's wrong with you, huh? I'm here, ready for you and I know you want me too! So what's your problem? Scared you won't be as good as the others?" The dark haired teen smirked at the affronted look he got in response, hoping it would be enough to get the man to just take him already.

Naruto nearly growled, the teen reminded him so much of Itachi that he wanted to strangle him, "Say whatever you want but I know who you are."

A black brow rose in question, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know who you were before the snake bastard got his claws into you, Sasuke Uchiha." The blond stared quietly as obsidian eyes widened almost comically, the boy slowly took one then two steps back, his head beginning to shake in the negative.

The brunet had mostly forgotten his family name, being banned from using it the moment he had woken in his master's house. Sasuke opened his mouth to deny it, to tell the man he was full of shit but he couldn't bring himself to. He couldn't forget his brother, even after all this time and Itachi would hate him, even from the grave, if he disgraced his family like that.

His jaw snapped shut and he turned to bolt from the room when a large hand grabbed his shoulder, "Don't go! Please," Sasuke stopped squirming long enough for Naruto to move and face him, "I understand you must be upset..."

That statement had the brunet practically frothing at the mouth, "Don't talk to me like you know me, asshole! Just because you recognized my face doesn't mean anything!"

"You think that's how I know you? Well you're wrong. Did you know your brother's been looking everywhere for you?" Naruto was stunned when the teen's fist came flying at his face, he dodged easily enough, letting go of the raven's arm.

"Stop lying to me! My family's dead! My _brother's_ dead! He died when I was little. I don't know where you get off-"

"Itachi isn't dead!" The blond's voice had risen over the brunet's own screeching, "Where the fuck did you come up with that insane assumption? Don't you watch the news, read the paper? He's a detective and he's looking for you."

Sasuke's dark eyes lowered to the floor, "It's what my master told me. And I'm not allowed to watch TV or read the newspaper or even go outside. He says I shouldn't worry about the world outside this mansion. It'll only upset me."

"Well maybe you should. Your brother is all over the front page and on every news station there is. Have you never wondered why you weren't allowed to do those things? Haven't you ever thought of leaving?" Blue orbs watched the emotions flit cross the teen's face before it went blank.

"I can't leave. There's nothing out there for me. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll be heading back to my room now." The emotionless voice and dull eyes made Naruto wonder if he'd done the right thing. The boy looked so dead, at least before there was lust and want but now he seemed so empty.

The blond grabbed Sasuke by the arm as he passed, "At least see for yourself if I'm telling the truth. Don't go through the rest of your time here wondering. You know he won't keep you around forever." The raven didn't answer, pulling out of the loose hold and leaving the room, the door closing quietly behind him. Naruto was sure now that he might have gone about that the wrong way.

* * *

So sorry for the long wait, but life is general is hectic and I have very little to no time to sit down and write. I hope you enjoyed this newest chapter and I'd love to hear from you :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
